Daily Digs - Kiss Me and Break Me
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Cari gets her revenge.


"Alright guys. Do you know what today is? "The Language Arts Teacher asks.

"It's Friday!" Lindsay shouts.

"Kind of!" The teacher says.

"Then what?" Lindsay asks.

"Today is the school dance! Everyone grabs a loved one and dance away!" The teacher announces.

The bell rings for lunch.

"Now everyone get out of my class!" The teacher says.

Everyone goes to lunch.

"So who's going to the dance?" Gwen asks.

"I am! I'm going with Noah." Dakota cheers.

"I'm planning on asking Lindsay to go." Tyler says.

"I'm going but only to do pranks." Gwen says.

"What are you planning on doing?" Noah asks.

"Pouring blood in the fruit punch." Gwen admits.

"Well, no more fruit punch for me." Noah sighs.

Gwen troll faces.

Lindsay comes to the lunch table.

"Lindsay do you want to go to the dance with me?" Tyler asks.

"I already bought the tickets." Lindsay cheers.

"That's my girl!" Tyler cheers.

Heather walks over.

"Guys I need to tell you something very important." Heather says.

"Heather get away from us!" Lindsay says.

"But please this is important! You guys need to listen to me!" Heather begs.

"You done enough for us." Lindsay pouts.

Heather sighs and walks off.

"Well, I can't wait until tonight!" Lindsay cheers.

"Don't forget we need to buy our dresses!" Dakota cheers.

"Ok. We'll buy them after school." Lindsay agrees.

"Great!" Dakota cheers.

"I might not go. I have nobody to go with." Alejandro shrugs.

Gwen scoots next to Alejandro.

"Why didn't you just say so?" Gwen winks.

"Um. I didn't say that because of EXACTLY this." Alejandro says.

Gwen rolls her eyes.

"Hey guys." Cari says.

"WHAT!" Lindsay screams.

"I won't be at the dance." Cari lies.

"I'm not surprised. Nobody would want to date you." Lindsay insults.

"Whatever. Bye." Cari lies.

Cari walks off.

"Well at least she's not going!" Lindsay cheers.

"Good. We can finally have peace." Noah sighs in relief.

The bell rings.

"Wow lunch was fast today." Dakota says shocked.

"Yeah..I think it's because it's a half day." Lindsay figures.

"Oh. The quicker the better! See you guys after school!" Dakota says.

"Later." Lindsay says walking off.

Everyone goes to their class.

After school.

Chef comes and picks up Lindsay and Dakota.

Chef drops them off at the mall.

"Pick us up at 5:30!" Lindsay explains.

"No problem!" Chef says driving off.

"Alright! Lets go shopping!" Dakota squeals.

"EEP!" Lindsay cheers.

Lindsay and Dakota try on a bunch of different dresses.

"Oh em gee! I love this dress!" Lindsay says holding up a hot pink dress.

"Oh em gee! That is cute! I found one for me!" Dakota says grabbing a pink dress.

"Lets so buy these!" Dakota cheers.

"Alright!" Lindsay says grabbing her credit card.

Lindsay buys the dresses.

"Do you want to get our hair done?" Lindsay asks.

"Yeah! I want straight hair!" Dakota agrees.

"I want curly hair." Lindsay says.

Lindsay and Dakota go to the hair salon in the mall.

Lindsay gets her hair curled.

Dakota gets her hair straightened.

"EEP!" I love my hair!" Dakota squeals.

"I know right!" Lindsay says playing with her hair.

"Lindsay what do you do at a dance?" Dakota asks.

"Dance." Lindsay face palms.

"Do we get tested? Like a grade?" Dakota asks.

"No. It will be ok trust me." Lindsay says.

Cari secretly follows them.

Cari hides under the table.

"Izzy. You ready for the plan?" Cari texts Izzy.

Izzy texts back.

"Yes." Izzy texts.

"We still got time to waste. What do you want to do?" Lindsay asks.

"Go get our nails done?" Dakota asks.

"EEP! Yah totally!" Lindsay cheers.

Lindsay and Dakota get their nails done.

"EEP! Our nails look soooo totally cute!" Lindsay says.

"I know right." Dakota agrees.

"It's almost time to go!" Lindsay says.

"Lets tell dad to pick us up a little early." Dakota figures.

"Alright. I'll call him right now." Lindsay says grabbing her cell phone.

Lindsay calls Chef.

"Hey do you mind picking us up a little early so we can get dressed?" Lindsay asks.

"YEAH SURE I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Chef says on the phone driving.

"Chef is coming!" Lindsay cheers.

"Oh good! Then I can put on my make up and dress!" Dakota claps.

"Yup." Lindsay nods.

Chef comes by in his car.

Lindsay and Dakota get into the car.

Chef drives home.

Lindsay and Dakota change into their dresses.

"YALL LOOK GORGEOUS" Chef says.

"Thanks dad." Lindsay smiles.

"EEP! Lets do this!" Dakota says clapping.

"GOOD LUCK YALL. YO DADDY PROUD OF YALL." Chef says.

"Don't forget to call home if anything goes wrong." Leshawna adds.

"Don't worry mom." Lindsay says.

"YALL BE SAFE." Chef says.

Chef and Leshawna hug Lindsay and Dakota.

Lindsay and Dakota take a taxi to the school dance.

Lindsay and Dakota enter the school dance and meet up with Tyler and Noah.

Hey!" Lindsay says.

"There you are!" Tyler says hugging her.

Dakota and Noah hug.

"Come on there suposed to play a slow song soon." Tyler says grabbing Lindsays hand.

"EEP!" Lindsay squeals.

A slow song comes on.

Lindsay slow dances with Tyler.

Dakota slow dances with Noah.

Gwen secretly puts real blood in the fruit punch.

"Gwen did you really add fake blood?" Alejandro asks.

"Who said it was fake?" Gwen asks.

"Oh god.." Alejandro face palms.

Gwen giggles.

Cari hides under the table.

"Izzy get ready." Cari whispers.

Izzy comes out of the table.

Cari comes out of the table into another room.

Cari hides in the darkness of the room.

Izzy walks up to Tyler and Noah.

"So um." Izzy says.

Izzy tries to remember who to to break up.

Izzy forgets.

"So uh Noah or Tyler can one of you help me find something in another room?" Izzy asks.

"I'm kind of busy." Tyler says dancing with Lindsay.

"Find someone else." Noah says as he dances with Dakota.

The slow song ends.

"Well the slow song stopped so one of you can." Lindsay says.

"Please?" Izzy begs.

"Well I need to go to the bathroom." Tyler says walking to the bathroom.

"Fine. I'll help you." Noah says rolling his eyes.

"Thanks. Lets go." Izzy says grabbing Noah.

Izzy takes Noah to the dark room.

"Uh. I can't see anything." Noah complains.

Izzy leaves the room.

Cari turns on the lights.

"What the hell." Noah asks confused.

"Hey Noah." Cari winks.

"Oh great not you." Noah face palms.

Izzy runs back dance.

"Dakota! Noah needs your help." Izzy says.

"Oh sure!" Dakota agrees.

Izzy takes Dakota to the room Noah and Cari were in.

"Dakota he's in that room. Open the door." Izzy demands.

"Kay." Dakota says.

Izzy texts Cari. "NOW."

Cari sees the text.

Cari grabs Noah and kisses him on the lips.

Dakota walks in on them kissing.

Dakota is in shock while she watches.

Dakota hides under a near by table.

"Ew. What the hell are you doing?" Noah asks.

"Kissing you." Cari winks.

"Gross! I'm telling Dakota!" Noah says pissed.

"Go ahead. See her reaction when she finds out that we kissed. Believe me, it won't be good." Cari teases.

Noah bits his lip.

"Oh god you're evil." Noah pouts.

"Yeah thanks. So are you going to tell Dakota?" Cari asks.

"Well, I don't want us to have relationship issues." Noah sighs.

"So do you agree not to tell her?" Cari asks.

"I guess so." Noah sighs.

"I don't want Dakota finding out about this because it will cause drama." Noah explains.

"You're right except one problem." Cari says.

"What?" Noah asks.

"She already knows.." Cari says with an evil grin.

"What? How?" Noah asks.

"She walked in on us a minute ago, then decided to hide under that table." Cari points.

Dakota stands up.

"Dakota! It's not what you think I sware!" Noah begs.

Dakota runs out.

"See what you do. You ruined my life." Noah says pissed.

"What are you going to do about it." Cari evil smiles.

Noah flips off Cari and walks out.

Dakota runs up to Lindsay.

"Tell dad to pick us up now!" Dakota says.

"Why? I'm having a great time!" Lindsay says while holding hands with Tyler.

"I saw Cari kiss Noah!" Dakota says.

Lindsay gasps.

"Oh boy.." Lindsay face palms.

"Dakota there you are!" Noah says.

"I'm not Dakota. I'm uh, Gwen." Dakota says worried.

"Dakota stop let me explain please!" Noah says seriously.

"Dakota isn't here. This is Jake..from State Farm." Dakota says covering her face.

"Dakota if you want this to work out then you have to listen to me." Noah says.

"Stanley Steamers make your home cleaner!." Dakota sings.

"Okay. Well, good luck in life. See you around." Noah says breaking up with Dakota.

Dakota sighs.

Noah walks off.

Tyler and Lindsay look at eachother awkwardly.

"I'll go call dad.." Lindsay says calling Chef.

"Do you want a hug?" Tyler asks.

"No." Dakota nods.

"Hey I heard what happened." Alejandro says walking up to Dakota.

"So did everyone else." Gwen says.

"How?" Dakota asks.

"Cari made it a rumor." Alejandro shrugs.

"Are you going to cry?" Gwen asks.

"Maybe.." Dakota sighs.

"Aww." Alejandro says hugging her.

Gwen grabs her wallet.

Gwen pushes off Alejandro.

Gwen slaps Dakota with her wallet.

"PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! THIS IS THE KIND OF STUFF THAT MAKES WOMAN LOOK STUPID!" Gwen yells.

"OW!" Dakota says rubbing her cheek.

"THINK ABOUT HOW CHARLIE SHEEN WOULD FEEL? HUH?" Gwen screams.

"Uh.." Dakota asks confused.

Gwen slaps her again.

"If you cry i'll get my fucking monster tank and come to your house at midnight and kidnap Chef, Lindsay, and Leshawna and bring them into a treehouse. After that i'll bomb up your house and kill you. Then I'll run away to Mexico with my people. Nah i'm not Mexican but they smell like trains. I like trains I wish I had their scent.

"Stop! I get it!"Dakota says.

"Dads coming." Lindsay says hanging up.

"I'm going to um, like um, be Tyler and walk. Bye." Tyler says awkwardly walking off.

Izzy high fives Cari.

"We did it! We finally ruined a relationship!" Izzy cheers from the bushes.

"Yeah except one thing." Cari fake smiles.

"What?" Izzy asks.

Cari smacks Izzy.

"You broke up the WRONG couple!" Cari pouts.

"Oops." Izzy face palms.

"But don't worry. Tyler and Lindsay won't last long either. I have a better plan for them." Cari evil grins.

Izzy and Cari get out of the bushes and walk off.


End file.
